


Halloween Hijinks

by FangZeronos



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Chapter two has, Costumes, D.Va's Black Cat skin was perfect for this, Deep throat, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Halloween, Halloween can wait, Overwatch Halloween Terror, Spanking, Strap-On, Threesome, eating pussy, halloween party, there's sex to be had, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangZeronos/pseuds/FangZeronos
Summary: Mercy tries to finish getting ready for the annual Halloween Party at Overwatch, but Genji distracts her.





	1. Genji's Distraction

Angela Ziegler was in a good place. Head of Overwatch’s medical division, engaged to Genji and set for a wonderful future despite the rough patches in the past. Halloween was fast approaching, and for the good doctor most called Mercy, it was her favorite time of year. The costumes, the decoration, the parties, it made her giddy inside. Some thought that Christmas was her favorite time, but they’d be wrong. Just because she _looked _like an angel didn’t mean she had to be the mascot for the holiday that celebrated them.

She looked at herself in the mirror, straightening her costume out and making sure her bust was pushed up, the glances she got while wearing this specific costume always getting her heated in her core. She attached the skirt, adding the large prop book on her hip before pulling her hair up, making sure right side of her hair was in its proper place. She reached for a pair of bronzed earrings, clipping them in. Smiling, she pulled the long elbow-length gloves on, nodding to her reflection.

Angela heard the door open, looking at her reflection and seeing Genji walking in, his Oni mask on his face as he was clad in black armor, his sword and wakizashi on his back and hip respectively. An Overwatch emblem hung from his side, and he reached up, taking the mask off and smiling softly as he walked over, wrapping his arm around Angela’s waist.

“Good evening, love,” Genji said, kissing Angela’s shoulder. “You look delicious.”

“You say that every year, Genji,” Angela giggled, turning her head and kissing his cheek. “What is this one this year? Last year was Byakko and two years ago was Sentai, correct?”

“Correct,” Genji said, giving Angela a squeeze. “This one is Oni.”

“Ah,” Angela said, leaning back against Genji before she closed her eyes. She sighed softly, relaxing against her fiancé, wiggling her ass against his crotch lightly. “Hmm…”

“Angela,” Genji said softly, his breath hitching as he moved his hands down and rested them against her hips.

“I am not doing anything, Genji,” Angela said with a playful smirk. “Just preparing myself for my broom ride tonight. Have to keep my hips loose after all.”

“Loose,” Genji said, his right hand snaking down and under the edge of the skirt, teasing Angela’s bare thigh. “You are always loose on that broom each year, my darling. You know _exactly _what you’re doing.”

“You love it,” Angela said, opening her eyes and looking up at Genji, leaning up and kissing him softly. “Especially since you can never take your eyes off of my chest.”

Genji smirked, his eyes flashing dangerously. “Because, as I’ve already said, you look delicious in this costume every year.” He moved his hand closer to Angela’s center, feeling her shiver as goosebumps popped up on her skin. “I could ravish you before we go to the party.”

“Genji…” Angela whispered, openly grinding against her fiancé now as she felt his fingers edge dangerously close to where she knew she desperately wanted them. “My makeup…”

“I can help you reapply it,” Genji said, nipping Angela’s ear and hearing her gasp as she fell against him. He teased his fingers over her center, pushing against her lightly. “I never have gotten to have fun with you in this costume. Your Zhuque Chinese New Year costume, the delightful Sugar Plum Fairy, and of course your Summer outfit, yes, but not my favorite.”

Angela gasped, a small moan tearing from her lips as she felt Genji’s fingers against her underwear, biting her lip to try and stymie the noise. “Genji, we don’t…” she started to say, her eyes fluttering closed as she felt his fingers pushing against her clit, the aching in her core burning and making her sigh in resignation. “Mm…bastard…playing my buttons…”

“That’s what I’m doing right now,” Genji smirked, his fingers rubbing against her clit through her underwear, nipping her neck softly. “One round, and I promise more after the party.”

Angela nodded, wrapping her arm around Genji’s neck as her leg lifted and locked backward around his waist, kissing him and feeling his fingers dip into her panties. She moaned as she felt how wet she was, panting as Genji’s fingers dipped into her. Angela whimpered softly, her hips twisting against Genji’s fingers.

“No,” Genji said, slowing his fingers and pulling all but his fingertips out. “None of that.” He turned and bent Angela over the table, raising her skirt. “Do you want to know what happens when you do something wrong?” He slid his hand against her ass, squeezing periodically. “Angela? Answer me.”

“Mmm…I get punished?” Angela asked, panting softly as her eyes drifted closed. “You spank your bad witch?” Knowing what was coming later, she pulled her gloves off and let them fall on the floor, not caring where they landed at the moment before feeling Genji’s hand against her ass.

“Exactly,” Genji said, swatting Angela’s ass and making her jump. He slapped her ass twice more, each time hearing her moan and feeling her shiver as he kept her held down onto the table. He pushed his fingers against her again, feeling her wetness seeping through her panties. He peeled them away, pushing them down her legs before kneeling behind her. “Such a naughty little witch. Dripping for your Oni.”

“Yes,” Angela whimpered, feeling Genji’s hands on her ass, his breath ticking her dripping pussy. She gasped and moaned as she felt his tongue slide against her, whimpering as his hands dug into her ass. Angela bit her lip to stop her moans, feeling Genji’s tongue sliding against her clit, his fingers pushing into her again. “Genji…”

Genji smiled, nudging Angela’s legs apart before diving in, his tongue attacking her pussy, pushing against her clit as his fingers started moving slowly inside of her. He wrapped his lips around her clit, adding a third finger into her depths, curling them and brushing her deepest spot, her voice breaking above him. He pulled his fingers out, pulling back and licking his lips as he stood up. He reached over and grabbed a towel, licking his lips before wiping his face and hands off. “Kneel, my lovely witch.”

Angela nodded, sinking to her knees and turning, panting as her face slowly gained color again. She watched Genji undo the massive belt on his costume, watching him set it aside. Her eyes looked up at Genji, licking her lips softly as she watched him undo his pants, pulling his cock out before she opened her mouth.

“Thank you for the gift, master,” Angela whispered, opening her mouth and leaning up to swallow the crown, her tongue swirling around his cock. She moaned happily around him, starting to bob her head as she felt his hand thread in her hair. “Mmm…” She never took her eyes off of Genji, pushing his cock as far down her throat as she could, gagging on him and moaning around him. She pulled back, gasping as she took a breath of air before feeling Genji start thrusting against her mouth.

“Fuck…such a tight mouth for me, my lovely witch,” Genji moaned, staring down at Angela and thrusting his hips against her mouth. He groaned as he felt Angela swallowing around his cock, slowing his thrusts. “Mm…no, baby. Don’t make me cum just yet.” He pulled her mouth off of him, dragging her up. “Table.”

Angela giggled, climbing onto the table and laying on her back, pulling her skirt out of the way and spreading her legs, her fingers slowly sliding over her pussy. “Please, Master…your witch needs her potion,” she said, her fingers brushing her clit and whimpering as she did.

Genji smiled, stepping forward and sliding his cock against Angela, her whimpering filling the room. He pushed into her, hearing her gasp as he filled her. Laughing as her ankles locked around his waist, the cyborg ninja started thrusting against her, reaching down and taking her hands. “Your pussy feels so good tonight, my love,” he said, starting to slam harder into her.

Angela moaned, whimpering as she arched against Genji. Her hips rocked to meet his thrusts, feeling him going deeper. “Genji…I’m so close…please…” she moaned, her legs tightening around her fiancé. “Please…”

Genji leaned down and kissed Angela, freeing one of her hands to toy with her clit, hearing her yelp as he started rubbing harder. He felt Angela’s hand on his neck, her nails digging into his skin as he kept playing with her clit, hips slamming against hers hard enough to make the table shake. “Cum for your Oni, my love,” he said, biting at Angela’s throat softly.

“Genji!” Angela screamed, her entire body arching as she clutched tighter to Genji. She felt herself cum around him, panting as her eyes rolled back.

Genji slammed into Angela one last time, feeling himself cum. He panted as he let his head fall against her shoulder, feeling her legs fall from around his waist. He reached back and pulled her hand off of his neck, hissing as he did. “Mmm…Angela…”

Angela panted, opening her eyes and leaning up to kiss Genji, smiling against his lips. “I love you, my Oni.”

“I love you, my Witch of the Wild,” Genji said, kissing his fiancée back. He pulled out of her slowly, reaching over and grabbing some paper towels, wadding them up and snickering when Angela took them from him. “At least your skirt didn’t get messed up, darling.”

“Lucky for you,” Angela said, reaching between her legs and whimpering at how sensitive she still was as she started cleaning herself up. Genji walked around and picked Angela’s gloves off of the floor, dusting them off and setting them on the table with her hat, looking around and finding her panties in a corner. She reached over and took them from Genji, starting to slide them back on before she heard the door open.

“Angela, Genji, we’re all—”

Genji looked at Angela who had a smile on her face, both of them thinking the same thing. Angela tossed her panties back onto the table, walking over and taking the new woman’s hand. “Care to join us for a second round?” she asked, her voice low as she smiled.


	2. Hana's Halloween

Having been asked Fareeha and Hanzo to check on Dr. Zeigler and Genji, nineteen year old Hana Song, known internationally as D.Va, trudged down the hall, her skirt and cat tail bouncing as she walked. She flicked the cat ear on her head, straightening her twin pigtails as she made her way down to the lab.

“Why Reinhardt or McCree couldn’t do this is beyond me,” she muttered, knocking on the lab door and waiting a minute. “Dr. Zeigler, Genji?” She knocked again before opening the door, walking in and blinking as she was met with a sight. Angela had one leg in the air, pulling her underwear back on, her tits still outside of her dress, hair tousled, makeup slightly messed up, and Genji was doing his best to stuff himself back into his pants, the young woman’s eyes drawn to Genji’s size and Angela’s dripping pussy. “Oh, my God! I’m sorry, I should have knocked louder!”

Angela looked over at Genji, both of them smiling. Angela let her leg down, tossing the underwear back onto the table. She walked over to Hana, taking the nineteen year old’s hand, feeling the satin of the younger girls glove in her hand, brushing her thumb against Hana’s fingers lightly.

“Hana, darling. Care to join us for a second round?” she asked, her voice low as she smiled. “It’s ok to walk in on us, Hana. We’re very open with our relationship.”

“You wouldn’t be the first that’s joined us, Hana,” Genji said with a smile, watching the younger woman’s eyes as he walked over, seeing Hana’s gaze never leaving his crotch. “Besides, a witch always needs her black cat.”

Hana unconsciously licked her lips, feeling Angela’s fingers against her bare arm. “I…I…” She took a breath, biting her lip. She gasped and jumped, feeling Angela’s free hand slide under her skirt, the doctor’s fingers brushing against her pantyhose covered underwear, moaning a little under Overwatch’s resident angel’s touch.

“Please, Hana. I’d be so grateful if you did,” Angela said, her fingers stroking Hana’s pussy through her pantyhose and underwear slowly, purposely avoiding the teenager’s clit. “You’d make my Halloween perfect if you’d be my sexy little black cat.” She leaned down and kissed Hana’s neck, nipping gently and grazing Hana’s flesh with her teeth.

Hana whimpered, reaching up absently and wrapping her arm around Angela’s neck, holding the blonde’s head against her neck. Her hips twisted against Angela’s fingers, feeling her pussy getting slightly wet, her thighs pushing together and trapping Angela’s hand.

She could feel her resolve cracking with each tease of Angela’s fingers, gasping when Genji took her other hand and guided it to his cock, her slender fingers wrapping around him automatically. _“Fuck,” _she swore in Korean. “Ok, Angela…I promise…just please don’t stop…”

Angela smiled, moving forward slowly and kissing Hana, the younger girl melting into the kiss. Angela traced her fingers up Hana’s side, pulling the girl back against her. She moved her other hand from between Hana’s thighs, sliding around her hip and under the pantyhose and underwear, teasing Hana directly, her fingers just barely brushing the teenager’s clit.

Hana gasped into the kiss, allowing Angela access as the older woman’s tongue started to swirl around her own, Hana powerless in the embrace. She ground against Angela’s fingers, her own hand stroking Genji and feeling him harden in her grip. She moaned against Angela’s lips, feeling the doctor’s fingers push into her pussy slowly. “Angela…” she moaned.

Angela giggled, leading Hana over to the table. She and Genji lifted Hana up onto the cool metal, making sure the skirt and tail were out of the way. She moved around in front of Hana, her hands finding the waistband of her pantyhose and underwear, pulling them down and making sure Hana was near the edge of the table, kneeling down and pulling the fabric off and taking Hana’s shoes off at the same time. She leaned up, kissing Hana’s thigh and hearing the younger woman gasp.

“You make the prettiest sounds, love,” Angela said, leaning forward and sliding her tongue against Hana, tasting her for the first time. She slid her fingers against Hana, her tongue circling her clit. Angela smiled as she felt Hana’s hand go into her hair, pulling her deeper.

Genji stood on the table beside Hana, the young woman’s hand still stroking him. “Hana. Open your mouth,” he said, watching her turn her head and face him. Her eyes were half-closed in pleasure as Angela’s tongue worked, and he couldn’t help but chuckle. “Her tongue is magic, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Hana whispered, opening her mouth and sliding her tongue against Genji’s cock slowly, tasting him and Angela’s previous coupling as she wrapped her lips around the head, starting to work him over.

“Good girl,” Genji said, putting his hand on Hana’s head and guiding her as she started sucking him off. “Keep working, Angela. The more you do, the harder she sucks.”

Angela smiled, looking up at Genji. “Of course, darling,” she said. She put Hana’s legs over her shoulders, diving back in and attacking the young woman’s pussy with her tongue. “Mmm…you are delicious. Perhaps tastier than Amelie or Fareeha.”

Hana moaned, bobbing her head along Genji’s cock as Angela’s tongue probed her pussy. She took her hands back, peeling her gloves off and tossing them away, reaching behind herself to undo the ties keeping her dress up. Never once stopping her ministrations, her hands shook as she pulled her arms through the dress. Hana reluctantly moved off of Genji, pulling the dress over her head and tossing it behind her, leaving herself naked as she moved back onto Genji’s cock, her tongue swirling around him as she started bobbing again.

Angela looked up, her fingers replacing her tongue as she leaned up, flicking her tongue against Hana’s nipple lightly, teasingly nipping the slowly hardening nub. She twisted her fingers inside of the younger woman, feeling her tensing up. “You’re so close for me, Hana. I want to see you cum for me,” she said, kissing Hana’s neck and feeling Genji’s cock in Hana’s throat. “You look so sexy with my fiancé’s cock in your throat, darling.”

Hana moaned around Genji’s cock, pulling back and gasping as she pulled off of him. She moved her hand up to keep stroking Genji, rolling her hips against Angela’s fingers wantonly, trying to get off. “Angela, please…stop teasing. I’ll do whatever you want, but please…please…”

Angela giggled against, leaning up and kissing Hana again, tasting Genji’s cock on her tongue. “Very well, love. Since you asked so politely,” she said. She moved back down and swapped her fingers for her tongue again, her fingers starting to rub against Hana’s clit and making the girl moan and arch against her.

Hana moaned loudly, her hips still gyrating against Angela’s tongue. “Angela…I’m cumming!” she squealed, gasping as her orgasm hit her, coating Angela’s face in her juices, feeling the good doctor’s tongue still lapping away at her spasming cunt. She panted and fell back, her back hitting the table as she moaned out, eyes rolling back in her head.

Angela took one last long and slow lick of Hana’s pussy, her tongue teasing her clit before she sat up and licked her lips, wiping her face. “Delicious. Definitely a better taste then Amelie.” She stood up, wincing softly and looking down at Hana. “Don’t fall asleep yet, darling.”

“I’m not,” Hana said softly, panting as she tried to regain her breath. “Mmm…I doubt they teach that in medical school, Angela.” She sat up on her elbows, licking her lips. She looked up at Genji who hopped off of the table, getting a wicked idea. Pushing herself into a full sitting position, she knew she’d never get a chance like this again to get one of her bucket list fetishes crossed off. “There’s…one thing I want to try, and…you two can help me.”

“What would that be, Hana?” Genji asked, running his hand over Hana’s shoulder, his fingers teasing her nipple slowly, making her gasp.

“I—oh, God. I want to be…” She bit her lip, her nerves coming back in full force. She looked down, crossing her legs softly.

“Hana, whatever you want, it stays in here,” Angela said. “There is no judgement in my lab, darling. I swear to you.” She leaned forward and kissed Hana softly, reassuring the younger woman. “This is a judgement free zone, dear. If these walls could talk, you’d have multiple accounts of that being true.”

Hana nodded, biting her lip. “I…I want to be DP’ed.”

Angela smiled. “We can help with that. It’s one of our favorites to do. Who would you like where, love?” She walked over to her desk and unlocked a drawer, grabbing a condom, a bottle of lube and a strap on from inside. Unhooking her skirt, she set it aside as she drew the harness up her legs, placing the inner nub against her clit gently, screwing a dildo onto the end and walking back over. “Hm? Where would you like us? You direct.”

Hana nodded, getting off of the table and taking Angela’s hand, putting her on the table. “You here,” she said, taking the condom and lube before motioning Genji around. She knelt down and ripped open the packet, tossing it aside before sliding the condom onto Genji’s cock and stroking him slowly. She handed the bottle of lube to Genji, climbing up onto the table before grinding against Angela’s dildo.

“I’m taking your ass,” Genji said, watching Hana.

“Yes, please,” Hana said. “If that’s alright?”

Genji smiled, climbing up behind Hana and applying the lube to her ass, his fingers pushing against her as he got her ready. “That’s just fine, little one,” he said, leaning down and kissing Hana’s neck. He pushed his fingers into her ass, making her moan out again as he stretched her. “Just getting you ready, Hana.”

Hana smiled and nodded, reaching down and sliding onto Angela’s dildo, moaning as she felt herself get filled. “Mmm…big,” she moaned, bottoming out before starting to roll her hips. She felt Genji’s fingers leave her ass, whimpering lightly.

Angela smiled, watching as pleasure crossed Hana’s face. She moaned softly, feeling the nub inside of the harness push against her clit. She reached down and spread Hana’s ass, looking up at Genji. “Give her a minute, love, and then get in here.”

“Please,” Hana moaned, rocking against the dildo in her pussy as she slammed down, her eyes closing as she felt Angela’s hands kneading her ass.

After a minute of watching and stroking himself slowly, Genji got behind Hana and lined up, pushing against her ass slowly. He moved slowly, filling Hana’s ass and hearing her whimper under him. “It’s alright, little one,” he said, kissing Hana’s neck and rubbing her side softly, trying to relax her. “Just breathe. You’re doing wonderfully, Hana.”

“You really are, darling,” Angela said, leaning up and kissing Hana again, nipping her lip. She smiled against the younger woman’s lips, tracing down her back softly and rubbing between her shoulders. “You asked for this, so you set the pace. We’re at your mercy, Hana.”

Hana nodded, whimpering as she started moving back against both cocks filling her holes. She panted, feeling Genji meet her thrust as she slid off, Angela’s hips rocking against her as well. “Ok…ok, I think I’ve got it,” she said. “Genji, please go slow until I say.”

Genji nodded. “Of course,” he said, sliding his hands around and cupping Hana’s smaller breasts, his fingers working on her nipples as he thrust slowly into the tight teenager.

Hana moaned, rocking against the dildo and cock filling her. She planted her hands against Angela’s chest, squeezing the blonde doctor’s tits as she started moving faster. “Angela…faster…”

Angela smiled and nodded, gripping Hana’s hips as she started moving faster into Hana’s pussy, the teenager mewing as she felt the dildo pushing deeper. She looked up at Genji who was smiling, sliding deeper into Hana.

Hana moaned, rocking against the cocks as she felt her entire body tightening. “Genji…fuck me,” she moaned. She gasped and screamed out as she felt Genji start slamming into her ass, his cock pulling out as Angela slammed into her pussy, her lovers getting into a rhythm as they started fucking her harder. “Oh, God. Oh, God!”

Angela smiled, moving her hand around and pushing against Hana’s clit lightly. “Don’t hold off, honey. If you want to cum, do so. We’ve got you,” she said, leaning up and kissing Hana’s neck, nipping and sucking against her pulse point lightly.

Hana moaned, feeling Genji and Angela both slap her ass on opposite cheeks, squeaking in surprise. “Don’t stop,” she panted, her eyes rolling back as they slapped her again, Genji’s hips crashing into her jiggling cheeks on each hard thrust.

She slammed harder onto Genji, feeling Angela’s nails digging into her right cheek, Genji’s fingers being a lighter touch. She screamed out as they slapped her ass repeatedly, feeling the dam break. She came hard around the dildo in her pussy, collapsing against Angela as Genji kept thrusting.

“I’m close,” Genji moaned, his hips hammering harder into Hana.

“Me too,” Angela said, pulling Hana down against the dildo and feeling the nub pushing against her clit. “Keep going, Genji. A few more thrusts and I’ll cum too.”

Genji nodded, hammering his cock deeper into Hana and feeling her ass tighten around him. He closed his eyes, slamming into the younger woman one last time, his body spasming as he came into the condom, panting softly.

Angela moaned out, her own orgasm coursing through her as she felt Genji stop. She stopped thrusting into Hana, letting her ass rest on the cool metal of the table. She panted softly, licking her lips as she looked up at Hana, moving the girl’s hair out of her face. “You did wonderful, darling,” she said.

Hana nodded softly. “Mmm…GG,” she moaned, feeling Genji pulling out of her ass, the condom popping out of her, seeing Genji drop to the floor out of the corner of her eye. She gasped at the empty feeling, whimpering as she forced herself to sit up and slid off of Angela, dropping down between her legs, the dildo coated in her cum. She leaned back, panting as she rubbed her pussy slowly, ecstasy coursing through her.

Genji tied off the condom and tossed it in the trash, sitting beside Angela. “You were wonderful, Hana.” He stood up and grabbed a bag of wipes from Angela’s desk, making his way back over and setting them down. He took one and cleaned himself off from the condom and two blowjobs, anal, and vaginal sex, tossing it in the trash and tucking himself back into his costume.

Angela raised her hips up and pulling the harness off, a wicked glint in her eyes as she brought the cum covered dildo to her mouth, opening up and sucking it down her throat to taste Hana one more time, Genji chuckling as she deepthroated the toy. Taking it out and setting it aside, she grabbed the wipes and cleaned herself up, sliding off of the table and grabbing her panties from under Hana’s neck, pulling them back on.

Hana moaned softly, clearly not wanting to move. She forced herself up, whimpering as the cold of the table soothed her sore spanked ass. Hopping up and onto the floor, she took the wipes and wiped at her pussy and ass, cleaning the lube and her own cum off before grabbing her panties and pantyhose from the floor and slipping them back on. “That was fun,” she said. “Thank you for asking me to join.”

Angela smiled, wrapping her arms around Hana from behind and kissing the younger girl’s neck. “You’re welcome, darling. Any time you want to join us, just come and ask,” she said. “Perhaps next time you and Genji could share me.”

Hana melted against Angela’s kiss, her back against the doctor’s bigger tits. “Mmm…yes, please. Next time, I want to taste your pussy and see how Genji’s cum tastes on my tongue,” she said, leaning up and kissing Angela.

Genji chuckled, tightening the belt for his costume around his waist again. “Like Angela says, whenever you want, Hana. Even if you want us individually,” he said, making his way over and kissing Hana’s forehead, playfully pinching her nipple and making her gasp.

“Might…mmm…just do that,” she moaned, her back arching into Genji’s fingers.

“Now, now, Genji. Don’t get the poor girl going again. We’re already late for the party,” Angela said, stepping back. “Hana, let me cover that hickey on your neck with some makeup and we’ll dress and make our way down.”

Hana smiled and nodded, following Angela. “Alright,” she said. Maybe being asked to check on Angela and Genji wasn’t such a bad thing, considering the way the last hour had gone. She’d have to do this more often, and she knew _exactly _what costume to bring out for Halloween in the next celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with this. I'd never written a threesome before, and getting to explore new things for all three characters was fun. Especially the DP with Hana going crazy. It's a day later than Halloween but better late then never!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's an open ended story! I need your guys help for the second chapter! Which lovley Overwatch lady should join in for the second round? Leave your answer in the comments and I'll see who wins in a couple of days! Happy Halloween!


End file.
